


Definitely Not Good Omens Fanfiction

by Deamonia



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drama & Romance, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deamonia/pseuds/Deamonia
Summary: I don't quite know where this is going but it's fun to write so I hope it's fun to read as well 😊 Also be warned that this is based on whatever lore I liked best from both the show and the book cause they're too good to restrict myself to one of them. 😁If you're looking for smut you're looking in the wrong place 😄Also thanks to @angel46701 on wattpad for helping me to come up with chapter titles constantly 😆If you find this needs a change of rating, any warnings, or different tags please tell me and I'll adjust it.





	1. On A Bus To Oxford

**Author's Note:**

> There will be author's notes at the end of each chapter and footnotes after the relevant pragraph.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the apocalypse has been averted an angel and a demon sit on a bus on the way back home. While they know where the bus is going (of course they do, they are responsible for its course) they are quite unsure about where their future will take them.

It was quiet on the bus. Somewhat miraculously there were only two passengers on it who were also the reason the bus would be headed to London this evening. They were sitting next to each other. Aziraphale had felt that that's what people do who take a bus together but now he wasn't so sure it had been a good idea. Crowley seemed determined to occupy as much space next to him as possible. It wasn't unusual for Crowley to sit like that. In fact, he seemed to have never quite learned how to use his legs in a decently human manner but something about his leg pressing up against Aziraphale's made the Angel feel odd. It wasn't really helping his effort to make sense of miss Nutter's prophecy. "You know," said the demon turning to look at the angel through black glasses. "There'll still be time for you to brood over that piece of paper when we're back." The angel lightly shook his head "We don't know that. It might not take them long to go after us." Crowley sighed "Shouldn't we at least be celebrating thwarting the end of the world?" Aziraphale just looked at him looking somewhat exhausted. "Come oooon angel."Crowley said in a cheerful tone sprawling his arm around Aziraphale's shoulders. Now the entire sides of their bodies were touching and their faces were much closer to each other. He could even sense the scent of burning coming from Crowley - now significantly reinforced by having driven a flaming car - it was still the same scent he had gotten used to for 6 centuries. None of it was making it easier for him to look at the demon and deny him. "It'll be fine." Crowley suddenly had a bottle in his hand and offered it to him. Maybe, Aziraphale thought, he shouldn't have miracled that port earlier Crowley clearly had no intention of sobering up as he had. Crowley turned the bottle for Aziraphale to read the label and kept waving it in front of him. "It's one of your favourites." he got even closer and spoke lowly into Aziraphale's ear. "come on angel," Aziraphale could feel his breath against his ear. "live a little." After a moment of making sure he had control over his voice, Aziraphale turned around and trying hard to ignore how close that had gotten their faces to each other said: "I know what you're doing and it is not working." He put extra emphasis on the "not" but for some reason, a little smile crept across the demon's lips. Then he took a swig from the champagne which was an excellent vintage and licked his lips. Aziraphale watched the surprisingly human-looking tongue - for some reason he had always thought it must be forked - of his acquaintance extravagantly cleaning his lips for maybe a moment too long then forced himself to look back at the paper. He could almost hear the demons grin but tried to ignore it and read the words again: "When all is sayed and all is done, ye must choose your faces wisely, for soon enouff ye will be playing with fyre." Then several things happened in quick succession: He felt the hand of the demon, that wasn't draped around his shoulder on his thigh and heard him drawl out his name in an uncharacteristically sweet tone still close to his ear sending previously unknown but admittedly very pleasant feelings down Aziraphale's spine. He turned around to tell Crowley to stop distracting him facing his own reflection in the black glasses. He finally realised what the prophecy was about and what they had to do. Then in an uncharacteristic sort of knee jerk reaction to the relieve of having found a way to save what mattered the most to him he took the demon's face in his hands and pressed a kiss on his lips. Then suddenly realising what he was doing he let go and scooted as far away from the demon as possible, which, given the halt, Crowley still had on his shoulder and leg and the fact that he was already sitting at the edge of the seat wasn't very far. He didn't dare to look in the direction of his friend in shock and embarrassment over his own action and instead caught a glance of the demon's face in the reflection in a window while trying to look outside. He tried reading the expression but couldn't make sense of it. Was it perplexed? Was it happy or gleeful? Was it disappointed? Was it angry or sad? He felt Crowley's hands retreat giving him room to sit more comfortably with a little space between them. Pretending to look outside he watched how Crowley sat up straight took off his glasses rubbed his hands over his eyes and face then rested his head in his hands for a moment. Aziraphale thought he heard him hiss something to himself but couldn't make anything out then the demon put his glasses back on and went back to his usual slouchy way of sitting with the significant difference that there was now a little room between their legs. Aziraphale kept looking out of the window head whirring with thoughts. Had he ruined their friendship? Would Crowley not talk to him anymore? Would he never see him again once they left the bus? But hadn't it felt for a millisecond like Crowley's hands and arm tightened around him and like he leaned into the kiss? And weren't those positive reactions? And why had he done this in the first place? It certainly wasn't because of Crowley's fairly obvious tempting attempts. He had learned to ignore those several millennia ago. It must have just been a reaction of gratitude like some humans do but gratitude for what? Sure the reflection in those omnipresent glasses had sparked the thought in him that revealed the meaning of the prophecy and would save their life's but that was hardly something Crowley had done. Maybe he had just been joyous that they would be able to live and stay together? The thought of staying together, of living together, made Aziraphale feel warm inside and Crowley's softly spoken words from before echoed in his head "we're on our side" and he caught himself hoping desperately that there would always be an "our side".  
Time passed creepingly slowly while they sat in the bus silently for the rest of the ride. At some point, Aziraphale felt Crowley's body relax and slump against him. He had never understood what the demon found in sleeping but he knew humans tended to fall asleep when they were exhausted and holding that car together for that long must have taken a lot out of Crowley, so Aziraphale had pulled a light blanket from a pocket in his coat that hadn't previously existed and draped it lightly over his friend. Then he had spent the remaining time thinking up the details of a plan for them to avoid their former higher up's wrath when it came, trusting that Agnes Nutter had wanted them to live and hoping that they could just forget the kiss ever happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I went from wanting to write from Crowley's pov to Aziraphale's. I guess as much as I might want to be like Crowley I'm more like Aziraphale after all 😅
> 
> Let's see if this story will find the same fate as all my other stories 😅


	2. In The Demon's Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New surroundings, new emotions and a ridiculous plan. What could go wrong?

When the bus slowed down they were in an area of London Aziraphale wasn't too familiar with but he assumed Crowley must have made sure the driver knew where to go before he had fallen asleep. The demon was still sleeping covered in the blanket his head now resting against Aziraphale's shoulder. He felt the need to touch the demon's hair for a moment but then spoke softly trying to not startle him while waking him up. "We're almost there dear." No reaction so he tried again a little louder. "Crowley dear please wake up." he softly touched the demon's shoulder and this time Crowley stirred but didn't wake up instead he took Aziraphale's hand in his which inadvertently made the angel smile. He softly closed his hand around the demon's cherishing the unexpected and delicate moment briefly and then tried again "Crowley dear, you really should wake up." The demon slowly opened his eyes looking around for a moment seemingly disoriented. He looked up to Aziraphale then to the blanket then to their held hands and back to the angel. "Did you miracle me a blanket?" he asked sounding sleepily amused and somewhat incredulous. Suddenly Aziraphale felt that it had been a foolish idea and he never should have done something like that especially after what happened before. "Y...Yes" he answered hesitantly ashamed of himself. The same little smile from before darted across the demon's lips then it turned into an amused somewhat snakelike grin as he nodded towards their held hands and asked: "and this?" Aziraphale tried to come up with an explanation for a moment until he remembered how it had come to the hand holding. Then he put on a grin of his own, though significantly less serpentine, and answered triumphantly: "Well it seemed like in your sleeping state you had the need to hold on to something and grabbed my hand." Crowley looked at him in disbelief "You can't be serious" he brought out after a moment. "Oh, but I wouldn't lie to you now, would I?" Aziraphale retorted finding quite some enjoyment in this exchange. Crowley scoffed "You and I both know that you can lie with the best of them." His expression now was harder and definitely snakelike. "But... but I'm actually telling the truth." the angel stammered taken aback by the as he found unfair retort. Crowley's expression lightened up immediately "Well then," he said and got up still holding the angel's hand. "let me lead you to my humble abode" Aziraphale hadn't noticed that the Bus had stopped but it was standing in front of a fairly modern apartment building in what he believed to be industrial design. He looked at their held hands and hesitated for a moment but then nodded, picked up the blanket and let Crowley lead him inside by his hand.

The demon's flat was anything but humble but that really wasn't a surprise. Everything was made of concrete and even the furniture had harsh angles. There was no colour to be found and everything seemed to be factory new. The walls seemed to be two stories high and there were two hallways with several doors going down from what Aziraphale assumed to be the main living area. Did this apartment even fit into the building they just entered? The couch stood in the middle of the room looking into what must be one of the biggest TVs you could get and what seemed to be hi-fi equipment was set up on the wall to the side but without any speakers to be found. Another wall was occupied by a very well stocked but completely unused looking bar that made the angel wonder if Crowley ever actually had visitors. He decided he really rather didn't want to think what sort of temptations might have happened in this room or the rest of this place in case the answer was yes.¹ "Angel?" the demon said from halfway across the room. "Yes?" Aziraphale hadn't noticed that Crowley had kept walking or whether he had said anything before addressing him. Crowley grinned a serpentine grin "Impressed are you?" he said stepping towards the angel again taking off his glasses and mustering him. "That..." Aziraphale fumbled with the hem of his vest "That is one way of putting it." Crowley leant his head to the side slightly inspecting the angel's expression then an idea seemed to strike him. "Want a drink?" the demon asked already on the way to the bar. Aziraphale hesitated. Too many things were going through his head and being here in Crowley's ... abode... was entirely too unfamiliar. The angel had never liked big changes and this night seemed to bring about some of the biggest changes in the last handful of centuries. Crowley turned around to look at the angel questioningly. "Angel are you alright?" he asked in an unexpectedly soft tone that made Aziraphale feel... almost... loved? He considered ways to avoid answering for a moment but then again Crowley's tone reminded Aziraphale of earlier when he'd said. "We're on our side" so he took a deep breath and then answered earnestly "it was a long couple of days and it's still not over." He sighed and Crowley's expression softened even more now looking much more empathetic than a demon should be able to. After a moment of considering the demon said: "I have some books in the other room and I could make some tea or cocoa..." He seemed to stop himself then added hastily "They're probably not your kind of books but that's what you do for... relaxation isn't it?" Aziraphale couldn't help but smile about how caring his acquaintance turned out to be. "It is thank you and cocoa sounds lovely, dear." The demon's face brightened and he sprung into action but already in the doorframe turned back around and said "You can sit here or look around and I'll be back in a moment but don't talk to the plants. I don't want them to get spoiled." then he was gone. Plants? Aziraphale wondered but decided to sit down and try to relax and sort through his thoughts for a moment. The couch was actually quite comfortable and the previous for the demon miracled blanket was now doing its service for the angel together with a book produced from somewhere. When Crowley came back he was carrying a tray with a pot, two mugs, and a bottle of rum and Aziraphale couldn't help but wonder how much of it Crowley had had to miracle into existence. The angel put away the book and welcomed Crowley back with a warm smile. "Thank you, dear." He said taking a black unadorned mug from the tray after the demon had poured them each some cocoa and put a decent amount of alcohol into his own. They sat quietly for a while sipping from their respective cups until Aziraphale sighed loudly feeling like it was the first moment of peace and relaxation he got in about eleven years. "This is really quite good." He said looking into his cup. "You're not the only one with a sense of taste you know?" the demon replied only slight teasing in his voice. "At least when it comes to drinks you do." the angel retorted playfully. Crowley rolled his eyes and relaxed more into the couch limbs spread almost comically. "So," Said the demon after a few more sips from his spiked cocoa "did you ever make sense of that prophecy?" Aziraphale sat up straighter somewhat eager to share his revelation. "Yes actually," he said glad that Crowley had brought it up but pausing to drink more of the admittedly excellent cocoa "I'm quite certain I know what we have to do but..." he paused again "you might not like it." he finished after finishing his cocoa and pouring himself some more. "just spit it out angel" Crowley demanded impatiently. So Aziraphale explained and when he finished Crowley filled up his cup with rum and downed it at once. "You were right," he said pouring another mug of rum"I don't like it."

¹ it was no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we didn't actually get a look at anything besides the hallways, plants, and the office/throne room in Crowley's apartment but I feel like it must be gigantic.
> 
> Also, I'm following in the footsteps of the show there which loves to reference things. 😁
> 
> Well, I had to revise the interior after reading its description in the book. Oops 😆 but to he.. heav... somewhere I'm keeping the bar anyway 😂 just seems like something Crowley would have. Did some other revisions too.  
(yes I'm reading the book while I write this 😅)


	3. In leather and tartan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it would be incredibly romantic if they could just act like each other because of how well they know each other but what if they had to practice?

Crowley was pacing up and down in front of the couch, the mug about half full with rum the bottle on the table more than halfway gone. Aziraphale watched as the demon walked back and forth restlessly now and again running his hand through his hair and muttering and hissing to himself. "Dear boy," the angel said softly "I have thought about this thoroughly. I am sure it can work if we prepare thoroughly. The demon downed his drink again and set the cup down aggressively. "That..." he was almost shouting but seemed hesitant to finish the sentence, then continued slightly more composed and sounding exasperated. "That is not the point," he said still pacing then suddenly he was in front of the Aziraphale taking his hands in his holding onto them tightly. The angel looked at him wide-eyed, taken aback by the sudden closeness and physical contact. "Oh come off it" Crowley said reproachfully rolling his eyes and running one hand through his hair the other still holding the angel's. "I'm not gonna eat you." He threw his hands up in the air and himself into the couch next to his very confused acquaintance. Aziraphale thought he heard the demon muttering and hissing something about opening up and thanking but couldn't be sure. He turned to look at the demon and very cautiously reached out for his friend's hand. Crowley turned to look at him, his expression was miserable. "Please talk to me," Aziraphale said softly, looking at his friend. Crowley looked down at their hands and held on to the angel's hands again softly this time. "The point is..." said Crowley quietly "that it's too dangerous." then he looked straight in Aziraphale's eyes and said steadily "I can not lose my best friend again in less than 48 hours." then he looked down and said more to himself then to the angel "I wouldn't survive that." Or that's what could have happened what really happened was this:

Crowley set down his cup and looked at Aziraphale. "Impossible," he said but a smirk seemed to tuck at his lips. "You can't possibly pull off being me." He continued now actually grinning. The angel looked at him slightly offended. "You underestimate me dear boy." He said curtly. Crowley's grin faltered a little "I'm joking angel." he said appeasingly. "you know me, big on the jokes, me." he said and nudged the angel softly. Aziraphale sighed but smiled. At least some things didn't seem to change. After another mug of cocoa that miraculously hadn't gone cold in the pot and a little banter, Aziraphale folded up the blanket and placed it neatly on the armrest of the couch then got up and straightened his clothes. "We should really start preparations," he said and looked down at Crowley who was clearly far from sober and didn't seem eager to do anything other than slouch on the couch. The Demon peered up at him and the expression on his face made Aziraphale feel odd so he looked away and put the mugs and bottle back on the trey. "would you please sober up?" he asked sounding more annoyed then he intended too. "Fiiiiineee" Crowley drawled then straightened up and winced slightly as the alcohol left his system, then he got up too. "So how does this work?" he asked. "Aziraphale looked a little uncertain. "Well, I presume we..." his voice trailed off as the demon looked at him expectantly. "I'm not entirely sure," the angel admitted "I've never done this or heard of anyone doing something like this. It's rather theoretical." He looked down at his hands in embarrassment. Crowley seemed to think about it for a minute or two then seized the angel's hands who looked at him in shock. "You know what edge we have on all of Above and Below?" Crowley asked excitedly but Aziraphale just looked at him quizzically, no idea what the demon was getting at. "Come on angel work with me here," Crowley said hands still held then it dawned on Aziraphale. "imagination," the angel said uncertainly. "YES" the demon tightened his grip on the angel's hands who was keenly aware of the contact to the soft, smooth, and somewhat unnaturally cool hands of his acquaintance. "try imagining your body turning into mine and vice versa." Crowley looked as confident in this idea as he did in any other he'd had in six millennia and Aziraphale had to admit that most of his plans ¹ had worked. "it's worth a try" the angel said and nodded. They looked at each other, then at their hands and after a moment of nothing happening their hands started turning. Long slender fingers turned into plum ones with an impeccable manicure and beige sleeves turned into black ones. When they looked each other again Aziraphale's eyes widened and his mouth stood open speechlessly for a moment. The demon regained his composure more quickly and said: "well, would you look at that" with Aziraphale's voice. He leaned his head to the side examining his own face now worn by the angel. "This is... quite astounding," Aziraphale said quietly in disbelieve after a while.

¹ The ones that didn't involve Armageddon

They kept working on perfecting each other's mannerisms and speech patterns for hours until Crowley slumped down on the couch head thrown back exhaustedly. "See that," Aziraphale said pointedly. "You can't sit like that". You can't be serious" the angel heard his own voice say in the demon's cadence "I can and I am" he replied and sat down in his usual manner folding his hands in his lap. "did you see that?" he said " That's how you're supposed to sit." "Now please Crowley" he looked at his friend pleadingly without any idea what it looked like with this new face.² "We need to get this right." The demon sighed and sat up straight mimicking the body language of the angel perfectly. "Is this more to your liking dear?" Crowley asked with a gentle smile on his³ face, his tone making shivers run down Aziraphale's spine. The angel could still see the glint of demonic glee in his own eyes now worn by the demon, other than that it was perfect. "Yes," he said softly, looking away from the chilling sight. ⁴ "great then take the stick out of your arse while you sit otherwise nobody's going to believe you're me for a second." he heard Crowley say smugly. Aziraphale sighed and sprawled himself out on the couch the way he knew so very well from countless nights spent together drinking in all their years. Crowley burst out laughing. "Aziraphale looked bewildered at him "What's wrong?" he asked anxiously. "You look ridiculous" the demon wheezed. Aziraphale pouted making the demon laugh even harder. The angel threw his head back, the way his friend had done earlier and rolled his eyes at the demon. He'd never admit it but it was weirdly comfortable sitting like this if you could even call it sitting. "Are you done?" he asked the demon imitating his friend's cadence, once the giggles had somewhat died down. "I'm sorry angel," Crowley said still somewhat out of breath. "It's just that" he giggled again "you look so uncomfortable" Now Aziraphale fully pouted "I'm sitting exactly like you always do." he said huffily. "I don't sit like that" Crowley protested halfheartedly but Aziraphale glared at him unblinking, mercilessly. The demon Tensed up and whistled quietly through his teeth. "Alright," he said shifting slightly looking uncomfortable" that is enough practising I think." Aziraphale started beaming "I'm doing a good job I take it?" he asked giddily and a little smug. The demon muttered something then said with audible reluctance in his voice "Good enough to fool the idiots down there. What do we do now?"

² It looked horribly submissive if you asked Crowley and he made a mental note to make sure he never looked like that.

³ or really the angel's

⁴ if he hadn't, he had seen a demonic grin spread all over his own face that surely would have unsettled him further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to figure out where I was going with this chapter so this took longer than intended to update originally😅 (I post on wattpad first)  
Posting again here helps me overhaul the story again to make sure there are no mistakes, which is neat😁  
If you want quicker updates do check out my wattpad that you can find in my bio. 😊


	4. Down Below and Way Up High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Experiencing hell was certainly something Aziraphale could have done without but at least, hopefully, this would buy them a couple of centuries of breathing space.

After practising their performances Aziraphale and Crowley had just sat and talked, accompanied by a good bottle of red wine. Somehow in all their 6000 years, they had never run out of conversation topics and that night hadn't been an exception even without mentioning almostgaddon ¹. The exhaustion of the day had, of course, caught up to the demon again at some point and Aziraphale had watched him sleep. Somehow it was easy to forget that they had switched their appearances looking at the way Crowley rested his head on the angel's lap². Aziraphale had spent a good deal of the time thinking about what had happened in the last couple of days and what was to come now.  
Inevitably he remembered what had happened on the bus and he still had no idea what had come over him or what the demon's reaction had meant. He couldn't help but wonder how their relationship would change now that they weren't adversaries anymore, now that their Arrangement wouldn't be necessary anymore. He didn't want anything to change but it was inevitable. After all, everything was different now and looking down at Crowley in his lap he thought that maybe this change could be a chance for something better.

¹ Which is what others have aptly called it.

² Covered again by the blanket that had miraculously changed colour from beige and light blue tartan to black and deep red during the night and both angel and demon suspected the other of having done it.

Aziraphale was so engrossed in reading the book he had started to read during the night that he only noticed the scent of food coming from the kitchen when he heard loud clattering followed by a string of curses. He put away the book and neatly folded up the blanked before looking for the kitchen. He found Crowley amidst an exquisite selection of different kinds of breakfast food currently in the process of arranging devilled eggs and caviar on a plate. There was no evidence of whatever might have caused the commotion and Crowley smiled at him when he came in. The angel looked over the kitchen again for signs of something having fallen but couldn't find any and then looked over the food and gingerly picked up, what seemed like a cracker with a thin slice of smoked salmon on it. It was absolutely delicious. Aziraphale closed his eyes enjoying the treat and licked his fingers, vaguely aware of the demon softly laughing then he opened his eyes and beamed at his friend. "This really wasn't necessary," he said picking up a slice of persimmon that decorated a platter with a variety of cheese and then eating it. "What else do I have a fridge stocked with food for if not to treat you to some breakfast, angel?" Crowley replied while finishing up arranging the food, clearly enjoying himself in the role of a gracious host. Then unnecessarily reaching around the angel to grab one of the plates, he added "you can pay me back with a kiss if you like" his lips close to the angel's ear attempting a low seductive tone that didn't quite have the desired impact due to their swapped bodies but was enough to freeze Aziraphale in place for a moment regardless. After a deep breath to shake off the shock of the unexpected reference the angel reached to straighten his vest only to remember he was in whatever Crowley's clothes were supposed to be and straightened what he thought might be decorative scarf instead. It definitely had been foolish of him to think the demon would just let what happened on the bus go and be forgotten but he decided to pretend this was just one of the demon's usual tempting attempts instead of giving him the satisfaction of a reaction. He cleared his throat and picked up two of the plates and trying not to look at Crowley's face ³ said "Thank you for the breakfast dear boy. What a nice idea." A quiet hiss told him his remark had landed and he moved towards where he assumed the dining room would be with a slight, satisfied smile on his lips. The smile didn't leave Aziraphale's lips almost all the way through breakfast even though the feeling that caused it changed from a somewhat unangelic glee about getting back at his friend to genuine joy from the companionship. Of course he was aware that he shouldn't enjoy the company of a demon that much, he was still an angel after all, but he had also always trusted in the almighty's plan and the world still existed today and he still was an angel and surely neither would be the case if the almighty disapproved of this odd friendship. At least thinking that made it easy to enjoy this excellent meal in the pleasurable company of the only other celestial being that cared as much about the world as he did.

³ which wore a fairly satisfied serpentine grin.

They had agreed over breakfast that they should go through each other's routine of a normal morning and meet up at the park afterwards because they figured that sticking too close together would evoke suspicions in their former higher-ups. Before he left for the bookshop Crowley had again reminded Aziraphale to not talk to the plants but had otherwise told him to make himself at home. In turn, the angel had reminded the demon to make sure to keep up proper posture and see if there was anything salvageable in the shop, then they had parted ways. Aziraphale stayed back at the apartment and took it on himself to clean up the remainders of their breakfast ⁴. He was quite glad to be able to busy himself because he really wasn't keen to hear or think about the remainders of his beloved bookshop and all the precious books. After all these years maybe he should call up those dreadful people who were so keen on buying the house. Of course, it was possible that miraculously the structure of the building was unharmed and could be feasibly rebuilt with some investments but that certainly wouldn't be the same. Maybe it was time to move on from Soho and relocate. After all, this was a new era for the world.

⁴ Despite Crowley persisting to just leave it since his apartment was always pristine once he came back without him ever cleaning.

When Aziraphale left the apartment to make his way to the park he was greeted by a very unexpected but at the same time very familiar sight. There stood the Bentley on the side of the road. Good as new as it had been for the past 90 or so years. He was sure Crowley hadn't miracled it there, after having to part from it the day before and he himself had thought about it for a moment back at the airbase but was sure he wouldn't have gotten it right. Considering that, Aziraphale figured Adam must have restored reality to what it was before it almost ended and wondered what else had been brought back. The radio in the cab he took to the park ⁵ was rambling on about people who had been missing or been presumed dead having shown up again in odd places in the last 24 hours and none had had a clear memory of how they had gotten there. There was a theory going around about aliens who brought them back before disappearing but no-one seemed to have clear memories or proof of anything. So it wasn't just the Bentley.

⁵ he was sure, even after everything, Crowley wouldn't hesitate to discorporate him if he attempted to drive the Bentley and got so much as a scratch on it.

Their usual bench was occupied by some of the other regular visitors to the park meeting there not so secretly to discuss the recent events so they resorted to having some ice cream and a walk around the park. Of course, Crowley had asked for the Bentley first but the angel was very relieved to hear that the bookshop had seen the same fate or rather not seen it. Then what was supposed to be a pleasant chat was cut short by a swift quietly executed kidnapping by a couple of angels and a rather hard hit on the back of the angels head.

Hell was at the same time more and less horrible than the angel had expected. He woke up in a damp, cold, basement type room even though he was sure it was quite a bit lower than any basement of any building. There was the smell of mould prevalent in the air but also the fainter stench of burned and rotten flesh hanging around and none of the light fixtures seemed to be working properly. There were none of the expected pits of flames or lakes of boiling sulfur but the air down to the tiniest corner was filled with the fear and agony of 6 millennia worth of half of humanity's eternal souls. It was the most horrifying feeling he had ever sensed and he had lived through all of humanities crises and wars. Once he was fully conscious he made sure he got his act on point regardless of the surroundings. After all, if he failed this, both him and Crowley would most likely see a worse fate than what was already set up for them. Aziraphale made sure to keep talking in the most casual way even with the triad of monstrosities having what they called a trial in front of a horde of demons behind a window as he was sure Crowley would do. Once he saw Micheal with the holy water though practically glowing in her white blouse against the dingy surrounding of hell he had to suppress a sigh of relieve and was glad to be wearing the demon's sunglasses so his eyes couldn't betray him. He hadn't expected them to send an archangel but it was going to work just as he had planned. Still, it was horrific to see what holy water did to creatures of hell. He had always known it destroyed them, which had been the reason he'd tried to keep Crowley as far away from it as possible, but seeing it and worse smelling and sensing it happening was something else entirely. His conviction to save his friend from a fate like that only grew with every second he spent down here.

If he was to be perfectly honest it was quite fun playing his part spritzing the holy water against the window plane with all the critters of hell watching in fascinated horror behind it. Maybe Crowley was right and there was a little bit of, well less angelic virtue in him somewhere but it certainly made it easier to fill his role so he wouldn't complain and he most definitely wouldn't ever admit it to the demon. Aziraphale made a point to behave most irreverent even when Micheal came back to collect the water and threw in a little threat for good measure for them to keep away from Crowley towards the already clearly disturbed lot of three high ranking demons and an archangel who were watching him dry off and get dressed again before Belzebub had him escorted back to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took quite a while to post. I wasn't too sure if I liked how this chapter came out but I hope you enjoy it. I also got distracted by another not writing-related project so that didn't help 😅. I think the next one is coming along better. See you then 😊


	5. In The Angel's Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale knew it wouldn't be a quiet evening when Crowley rushed into the bookshop dressed up for a night out.

Sitting on the bench in the sunshine in the park next to Crowley, who had completely given up on keeping up appearances ¹, felt like an incredible relief after experiencing even the very surface level of hell. The alleviation was almost intoxicating and sharing a laugh with this demon who had become his best and only friend over six thousand years felt better than anything he remembered from heaven. There was something wafting through the air that had drawn him to earth from the very beginning and that he was sure had kept both him and the demon next to him on the surface through all of human history and it was wonderful; he just had never quite managed to figure out what it was. ² After swapping back, which the angel was very glad about especially because Crowley's form was simultaneously too human and not human enough for his taste, they went to lunch at the Ritz. Aziraphale had decided they deserved something special after all the agitation of the last few days. It had been a decade since they had last had the chance to slow down enough to go there and enjoy themselves like this after all but he couldn't tell if it had felt longer or shorter than that. Still, it felt different this time. Aziraphale might have brushed it off as a side effect of being freed from the looming anxiety that is inevitably caused by the knowledge that the world with everything you hold dear will end eventually if he hadn't noticed something different about Crowley's smile. It was a soft smile and for once there was nothing snake-like about it. It made the angel wish he could take off the demon's dark glasses to see the expression in his eyes as if that could make sense of the feeling that smile caused inside of him.

¹ and so had Aziraphale  
² "It" had also drawn the pair to each other even though only one of them had started to realise that and surprisingly it wasn't the angel even though he was hardwired to sense it.

They took their time and chatted idly during lunch and some tea until eventually, they parted ways even though Aziraphale would have secretly preferred if they hadn't. Of course, he would never admit to that and he very much understood that Crowley wanted to go get to the Bentley as much as he himself wanted to check on his collection but he still felt that way. They said their goodbyes and agreed to meet again after everything was checked up on and if necessary sorted out, which Aziraphale hoped dearly was going to be later the same day. Something inside of him baulked against the thought of being by himself. Aziraphale guessed this was because he couldn't bank on heaven anymore after all that had happened ³ and the only being that always had had his back was a demon who'd shown a tendency to fall asleep for decades on end in the past. He just felt confused and lonely with his ties to heaven cut. Making sure at least his companion of six thousand years stuck around seemed like a perfectly reasonable thing to want to do in this case.

³ Not that he ever actually could have as the recent events clearly showed.

The book store was in pristine condition. It was, in fact, cleaner and more orderly than when Aziraphale had been forced to leave it. Nothing was missing and he seemed to now also stock a collection of the kind of books fathers would buy for their young boys to encourage them to read as well as the kinds of graphic novels those same boys actually wanted to read. Of course, the angel would have never thought to acquire any of those books himself but after inspecting them further he found that they all where hand-signed, first edition, first print copies. Young Adam must have taken a little creative liberty with the rebuilding of the world but he got the basics right and these books would serve as a reminder of how the entity who actually stopped the apocalypse was nothing but a boy who had realised that to get people to do the right thing you have to let them make their own decisions.

Aziraphale got about halfway through adding the new books to his catalogue and checking whether anything was missing. So far everything was present even though some books weren't in their old places to make room for the additions. Then the door to the shop opened even though he had locked it and put up the closed sign. The angel didn't look up to not lose his train of thought but found himself smiling faintly while adjusting his records for a set of graphic novels about machine-based creatures hiding on earth. In between two books he greeted the demon with a friendly "hello dear". "Angel get dressed we're going to the opera." came the answer from the still-open door. Aziraphale pried himself from his records to look at Crowley incredulously. The demon was wearing a black dinner jacket with a crimson dress shirt and a black silk bow tie. Clearly, he hadn't given a single thought to the angel potentially declining the invitation. "Dear boy would you please close the door behind you?" the angel said a hint of displeasure in his voice. Instead, Crowley just walked towards the back room and snapped, making the door close and lock itself. Aziraphale rolled his eyes and closed his records neatly before turning to his tumultuous guest. "I believe it is customary to ask for someone's consent if you wish for them to accompany you." He said teasingly watching Crowley settling down in his usual spot on the couch and discarding his glasses on the table. The demon looked up at him with one eyebrow raised "Since when do you not want to go to the opera?" he asked sneeringly, teasing back. "I didn't say I didn't want to go," Aziraphale said relentingly. "But it would be pleasant if you were a little more... courteous." He added pointedly and walked past the demon towards the stairs that led to his apartment.

The apartment, while being fully furnished and ready to live in, wasn't really an apartment as much as it was a space to keep the memorabilia of six thousand years that didn't fit in the shop for one reason or another. Things like the enormous teakwood wardrobe containing every piece of clothing Aziraphale had owned in his time on earth. He even kept the stained and torn uniforms he'd worn as part of the medical units on multiple sides in several wars and crises. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he remembered his hospitality and offered "Would you like some tea or something else dear?" to the demon who seemed to be caught up in thoughts now and didn't react. "Dear?" he asked again. Crowley looked at him blankly for a second then answered "Nah I'm good" putting on a grin that was slightly off. Aziraphale looked at him interrogatively until the demon added: "Go on we don't have all day" grinning slightly more like himself. The angel took a little while to pick a dress coat. Eventually, he chose one of the newer ones he owned. It was a darker beige colour with exquisite slightly golden shimmering embroidery. When he was just tying his bow tie the demon, who'd apparently noiselessly appeared in the door, said: "don't you have something more modern?" from behind him making the angel jump. Aziraphale turned around to glare at Crowley "Well you're a bundle of charm today" He snapped at his friend half-joking but a little hurt ⁴ then turned back towards his wardrobe. He heard the demon slowly step closer behind him but kept looking for another suit to wear. This one admittedly did clash with the sleek subtly extravagant look of his companion now that he thought about it, not to mention the colours definitely jarring. "I'm sorry Angel. " Crowley said softly after a while standing closer behind Aziraphale than he had anticipated and then when Aziraphale didn't react he added: "Take this as an olive branch?" A look in the mirror to the side revealed that Crowley was holding out a hanger with a neatly hung up suit on it that he must've just miracled into existence. It had an ash grey tailcoat and a lighter-sky-blue coloured shirt to go with it. He looked into Crowley's eyes in the mirror where the demon smiled at him looking uncharacteristically uncertain. The angel turned around to properly face his friend resulting in them suddenly standing closely face to face. Partly to avoid the proximity Aziraphale looked down at the clothes, Crowley was still holding, and carefully ran his fingers over the fabric. It was soft and expensive and the stitching was exquisite. It was almost unbelievable that Crowley had miracled it on the spot. Aziraphale looked up at the demon right in front of him who seemed almost timid now. "Too much?" Crowley asked a lopsided uncertain smile on his face. The air around them felt like it could be cut with a knife and Crowley's demeanour was evidence that it wasn't just the angel sensing it. Aziraphale tried to ignore the strange sensation and willed a gentle smile onto his lips then softly took the suit from his friend subconsciously brushing his fingers over the demon's hand. "I think it's worth to try something new," he said carefully, looking into the demon's eyes who now smiled that curious soft smile. After a while of silently looking at each other, Aziraphale softly cleared is throat since Crowley hadn't moved an inch. Like woken from a trance the demon stepped two steps back and shook his head slightly. "I'll just wait downstairs while you change," he said retreating further "and don't take too long," he added while seemingly fleeing the scene of that peculiar moment.

⁴ It was one of his favourite coats and he clearly remembered the demon complimenting him on it when he had just bought it in the early 20th century

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is getting increasingly out of character but at this point, I assume you know what you're in for so enjoy 😅
> 
> Yes I'm one of those people who'll find any excuse to get characters into fancy clothes sue me 😆


	6. In Your Finest Linnen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How was Aziraphale supposed to keep up with Crowley like this?

Left alone Aziraphale changed into the suit Crowley had given him and it fit like it was masterfully tailored specifically for him. The shirt was made from soft, breathable high-grade cotton and just the right shade of blue to also go with some other suits he owned. It had tartan patterned fabric as lining on the underside of the collar and for the button tape, which he was sure was meant as a jab at his liking of tartan, it had to be but it felt more like an embrace. The jacket and waistcoat were lined with blue intricately silver patterned, silk that reminded the angel of the embroidery on the coat he had just taken off and felt pleasantly cool and soft to the touch. Looking in the mirror fully dressed he had to admit that, while it wasn't a style or colour he would have picked for himself, it was a very good looking suit and quite flattering too. He was just missing a matching bowtie. Instead of miracleing one for himself Aziraphale decided to give Crowley a chance to notice something was missing and went downstairs to his waiting companion.

Crowley more or less jumped up from his seat on the couch when Aziraphale reached the bottom of the stairs. He looked the angel up and down who gave him an amicable smile. "Is that more to your liking?" he asked trying sound spiteful while also playfully turning around for Crowley to take a look at him. "Perfect" the demon answered a pleased smile on his face "Well almost" he added and stepped closer holding out the missing bow tie. When the angel tried to grab it the demon pulled it away again and Aziraphale rolled his eyes in response. "what now?" he asked impatiently. Dealing with Crowley really was arduous sometimes.¹ The demon took another step towards him and grinned his best serpentine grin. "You don't have a mirror down here," he stated simply and then when the angel didn't react he added, "so how are you going to tie the bowtie properly?" At that, it dawned on Aziraphale and he felt his face heat up. However, he was determined to not let Crowley win this game they'd been playing for so long, so he put on a defiant face and said "If you must" bracing himself for what was about to happen. Crowley's grin faltered for a split second but he proceeded anyway. He stepped close to the angel and put up the collar of his shirt to tie the bowtie around his neck. Cool, soft skin inevitably brushed against the angel's neck and it almost felt like the silk lining of the jacket. It was more and simultaneously less difficult than Aziraphale had expected to not react to the proximity and contact. More because his corporeal form reacted in a similar way to when their legs had been pressed against each other on the bus and less because Crowley was unexpectedly gentle and didn't seem to particularly try to tempt him. The way his skilful hands neatly tied the bowtie and then put the collar back in place brushing away any creases seemed affectionate, almost loving; but that couldn't be.

¹ Not that he would have had it any other way.

Crowley stepped back and looked Aziraphale over again. "There," he said with a smug grin on his face "Perfect." and the angel felt heat accumulate in his face once more. His corporeal form just seemed to have gained a mind of its own since the almost-Apokalypse.  
Then suddenly the demon took Aziraphale's hand and knelt down on one knee looking up into the angel's eyes ² smiling cheekily. "Dearest Aziraphale, principality, guardian of the eastern gate would you bestow the ineffable honour onto me of accompanying me to the opera tonight?" he said and moved his lips towards the ³ angel's hand for a hand kiss without actually touching it, in the way humans had tended to do for quite a long period of time in the past up until quite recently. ⁴ Aziraphale was completely lost. Storming in demanding him to change clothes and come with him then scrutinising him over his fashion sense. Seeming so vulnerable and insecure offering the new suit and being so gentle while tying the tie and now this... Who in existence could keep up with Crowley like this? The angel was certain that if he could get headaches he'd gotten one from the demon's mood swings quite some time ago. "Come on angel don't let me hanging here," Crowley said half-joking after Aziraphale didn't react still trying to make sense of everything that had happened on this turbulent day. The angel looked down at his friend kneeling in front of him contemplating him for another second or two. Maybe this was just a reaction to him asking for more courtesy? Then he took a deep breath. "I can't keep up with you." he admitted quietly, subconsciously shaking his head and watched Crowley's smile falter, immediately causing a hot, sharp stab of guilt in his chest. "but of course I will come to the opera with you," he added hastily, softly griping Crowley's hand hoping it would be reassuring, comforting. An angel comforting and reassuring a demon... But that wasn't really much of a novelty for the two of them, was it? Wasn't that how it all had started? Two lonely celestials standing on a wall seeking comfort and reassurance in each other because they couldn't quite fit in with their respective sides. A soft smile spread inadvertently on the angel's face and he focused his attention back on his companion, who was still kneeling but also smiling again even if less bright than when he had knelt down. "Shall we go then?" Aziraphale asked softly pulling Crowley's hand to help him up. Crowley's smile widened "It would be my pleasure," the demon said courteously and gestured with a flourish towards the door "after you" he added with an insinuated bow and Aziraphale complied smiling amusedly over his partner's antics. When he walked past the demon he felt Crowley's hand softly being placed between his shoulders like he was guiding him. It was quite unnecessary and felt odd but not unpleasant so he let it happen and they left the store together walking towards the Bentley.

² which may have caused the angel to forget to breathe, though since neither of the pair actually have to breathe you wouldn't know  
³ at this point very flustered  
⁴ in most places it fell out of fashion around the beginning of the twentieth century

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short and I'm sorry. It was originally going to be the end of the last chapter and was until today the beginning of the next chapter but that made either chapter way too long and kinda took focus away from what I want the focus to be in either chapter.
> 
> The next chapter will have more substance again and won't take as long to post hopefully if I don't get sidetracked by the roman empire again 😆
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this in the meantime 😊
> 
> If you're interested in more suit details, please check the image and notes for this chapter on my wattpad 😊

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this and please do leave comments and constructive criticism 💕


End file.
